My Heart And Love Is Divine For You
by Kalberry
Summary: Set right after Advent Children. cloudxtifa, cloti **Fluff/Romance/Love**
1. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and am not making any money off of this.

WARNING! THIS IS A CLOUD AND TIFA FIC. IF YOU ARE NOT FOND OF THIS PAIRING AND BY READING THIS WILL ONLY GET YOU MAD, PLEASE GO FIND A STORY THAT WILL SUIT YOUR NEEDS. NOBODY IS FORCING YOU TO READ IT. THANK YOU.

My Heart And Love Is Divine For You

Couple: Cloud X Tifa(CloTi)

It was a beautiful night in Midgar. All of the lights were off and the stars lite up the entire sky. There was a gentle cool breeze.

Tifa was sitting on top of the roof just gazing out into the distance. It was so…peaceful now.

After the whole thing with Kadaj was over, everybody was getting back to their usual happy selves…Cloud too. Everyone could relax and enjoy themselves. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was just so great…who would have thought they would actually get to these moments? With all the ups and downs they had….sometimes it would seem impossible…but, they did it. They saved the world again and brought justice and peace. Tifa loved the fact of being a heroine and helping people…it gave her such a warm fuzzy feeling…

Barret got married and now lives in a beautiful cabin up north with Marlene and Denzel. They were never really Cloud's or Tifa's anyway. They would just love to watch Marlene while Barret was out of town doing work, and also be there and take care of Denzel since he was Marlene's friend and had no where else to go. (Barret decided to take Denzel in with him since he and Marlene were so close, and personally, Barret always wanted a son.) Tifa's never seen the kiddos so happy. They love the fact that they have a mother. She still remembers the wedding and Cid getting drunk and dancing on the table singing "Macho Man". It was a great day for all of us. Especially for Yuffie who recorded it and said she plans to use it to black mail Cid whenever she wants to take his new motorcycle he built out for a spin…

Also, rumor has it (spread by Yuffie of course) that they might be expecting pretty soon. Tifa can imagine how happy Marlene and Denzel would be with a new baby brother or sister…why, she remembers when they heard it, they started jumping up and down and laughing like crazy. Boy Tifa loves those kids…

As for the rest, Yuffie has returned back to Wutai and is undergoing training lessons so when she one day takes rule over her country when her father resigns she can be "The greatest ninja of them all!" as she says, Cid and his wife Shera are on vacation at an airship convention, Vincent's cell phone broke and he is currently searching the world for a retailer that will sale him another one cheap enough, Red XIII has returned back to his homelands with his love and pups, and Cait Sith has returned back to Reeve. (Or should I say Reeve has returned back to Reeve? Since he WAS Cait Sith anyway…)

As for Tifa…well…let's just say she got what she always wanted…

Tifa heard a shuffle behind her and looked around to see Cloud standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hey…" Tifa said smiling a little blush going across her face.

"I was wondering where you were when I got home…" Cloud chuckled.

"Oh, just up here relaxing and thinking…" Tifa answered turning back around looking out into the distance.

She gasped suddenly as she felt two strong arms encircle her from behind.

"About what?" he breathed softly into her ear as he held her.

Tifa blushed and replied "Just about us…and how brilliant everything is now…"

She sighed and leaned back into Cloud's embrace. Cloud held her tightly to her, but also at the same time gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I love you Tifa."

"I love you too Cloud".

With that he captured her lips with his own and kissed her passionately.

She turned around in his hold and sat on his lap as they kissed softy and chastely.

His lips trailed down her neck making her gasp and hold him to her tighter. His lips were like fire. Wherever they touched they left a burning sensation.

Just then it started to sprinkle with rain.

Tifa laughed as she playfully shoved Cloud and started to play a little chasing game with him on the roof.

Cloud grinned and chased her as she squealed trying to escape him.

He then slipped and fell and bumped his head.

Tifa giggled and gave him a kiss on his forehead where he sat rubbing it in pain.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me Tifa…" Cloud smiled sighing softly as she left petal soft kisses on his forehead.

"I can imagine how much you little klutz." She answered and she could have sworn Cloud gave her a pout.

"Let's go inside, get dried up, and watch a movie" Tifa said cheerfully, "I'll make the popcorn!"

"Sounds good." Cloud replied getting on his feet and following her back inside the house.

Right when she was about to open the door Cloud swooped in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Love you…" he said smoothly the tone that made Tifa shiver, blush, and want to giggle and squeal.

"Love you to Cloud…love you too…"

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching rented movies sleeping peacefully side by side.

Please review!

And, if you guys like it, I would LOVE to make this little one-shot fic into a story!

Oh, and in case any of you are wondering on just HOW Cloud and Tifa got together, well, Tifa will have a flashback in later chapters to explain how that happened! But, first, that depends if you guys like it enough so I can continue! 


	2. Aniversary Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and am not making any money off of this. This is a fanfiction.

My Heart And Love Is Divine For You

Couple: Cloud X Tifa(CloTi)

-Chapter 2-

The sun shone brightly and birds could be heard chirping and singing. The sound of children playing and laughter could be heard through the whole city.

Tifa stretced and yawned as she climbed out of bed. She went over to the window and opened the curtans.

"It's such a beautiful day today..." she whispered smiling.

But, that wasn't the ONLY reason our heroine was happy. Today was her and Cloud's aniversary since they got together one year ago.

Speaking of the spikey blonde, he must have already gotten up and left to go deliver those goods to that rich man who lives a few cities away.

She saw a note on his pillow and went to pick it up.

'Tifa, I went to take care of that job early to get it out of the way.

I'll see you when I get back sometime around noon.

...I love you. -Cloud'

Tifa smiled warmly as she read.

"Better get dressed!" Tifa exclaimed as she ran to the closet.

-Sometime Later-

Tifa was just about finished combing her hair when she heard the phone ring.

She wasn't fast enough and the answer machine picked up:

"Gooooooooood Morrrrrrnnnniiiiinnnngggggggg!!" A familiar voice greeted cheerfully, "It's me! The greatest ninja, super strong, and extremely cute and beautiful, Yuffie! I was just calling to check up on you two lovebirds! So, any marriage proposal's yet? You guys better get married soon! I wanna see some nieces and nephews! And, just because no one hardly ever picks up when I call, Auntie Yuffie's gonna spoil 'em rotten! MUAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Tifa was still frozen with a huge blush on her face from the "marriage proposal" comment, annd when the "baby" comment hit her, she almost fainted.

"Waaah! YUFFIE!" she cried as she hurridly picked up the phone, face tomato red.

"Hee hee! Just kidding!" Yuffie giggled triumphaly.

Tifa laughed.

"Same old Yuffie!"

"Yup! I'm never gonna change!" Yuffie cheered, "So, today is the day! The day of your aniversary, riiiiiight?"

Tifa chuckled. "Yeah, Cloud left early to take care of that job we got. He'll be back soon."

Yuffie squealed. "Ooooh! I'm SO happy for you two! It's about TIME you guys got together! I mean, with all those longing glances and lingering touches, CID even blurted out to us "Why don't those two just tell each other they are madly in love with each other already?! Damnit! Those two are getting me pissed off! Shera! Where the hell is my tea?!"

Tifa burst out laughing at Yuffie's mock impression of Cid's voice.

It sounded like a grumpy old sailor who was constipated...

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys I wish you a happy aniversary, and I sent you all a gift in the mail!"

"Awww! Yuffie, you didn't have to!"

"Oh hush you! You two are worth it! The best buddies I ever had!"

All of a sudden, Tifa heard a 'SWARK' from the other end of the phone.

"Yuffie...? What was that...?"

"Ack! Oh, um, ummm...That was ME! I have come down with the flu! Eh heh heh...SKUUUAAAK!" Yuffie then made coughing noises, "I er...have to go! See ya!"

Tifa was left with a click on the other end.

"...huh?"

-In A Place Far Away-

"Look sir, 1,297 gil is as low as we can go!" the retailer explained at the electronics shop.

"..." Vincent stared at the phone he wanted to buy. "That's an unreasonable price though...wouldn't you agree?"

"Sir, the phone is worth every penny! Now if you just-"

"I will pay 425 gil for it."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me."

"But sir-"

"I will pay 215 gil for it."

"Eh?"

"Fine 50 gil."

"What?!"

Vincent crossed his arms.

"That is my final offer."

The retailer wanted to pull his hair out "AAAAAAAH! Fine! Here! Sold for 50 gil! Just get outta my shop!" the retailer threw the cell phone at Vincent, and he caught it with ease.

"Thank you for your services" Vincent replied cooly as he walked out the door.

As he neared the corner he just remembered something.

He turned around and walked back into the shop.

_"Oh no! Not HIM again!"_ the retailer screamed in his head.

"I need a big flat screen TV."

"We have them over there. They cost 3,458 gil. Just help your-"

"I will pay 120 gil for it"

"..."

"Fine. 30 gil for it."

The retailer wanted to cry...

-Back In Midgar-

Tifa walked out of the sword shop with Cloud's gift in hand.

It was a bit heavy for the average man or woman, but with Tifa's strength, she was able to hold it with almost ease.

"Let's see..." Tifa looked at her list "I just have to pick up those ingredeients for that pasta dinner I am making for us tonight! I should get some candles too...it will add a lovely romantic mood...I can't wait to use that new china Shera and Cid got for us for our aniversary gift!"

The gift had been delivered to the door shortly after Yuffie's and her call ended. Barret and his wife and kids all sent flowers and chocolates. RedXIII sent over some beautiful gems found in the area of his homeland. Tifa will be delighted to make them into jewelry. It was one of her favorite part time hobbies. That and sewing, cooking, and practicing her martial arts...Finnaly, Reeve (a.k.a Cait Sith) gave Cloud and her two tickets to a famous opera singing...(It must be a rich person thing.)

Tifa smiled. She and Cloud had told thier friends they did not have to get them anything, but they all insisted on it. They were all like one big huge family. They all had each others backs through thick and thin...

-Back At The House-

Cloud walked into his home and put the motorcycle keys on the bar counter.

He took off his leather black jacket and set it on top of them.

"Tifa, I'm home." Cloud called only to find no answer.

"Huh. She must have gone out."

Cloud went upstairs...only to find a woman looking out the window with a beautiful robe on, with her black hair shining brightly.

"Tifa..." Cloud said softly.

He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He left a kiss on her shoulder. "Oh Tifa..."

"I missed you Cloud." Tifa said in a raspy, ugly voice.

Cloud paused.

"What the-?"

Tifa turned around and faced Cloud, only for Cloud to find out it wasn't Tifa at all...it was...

"RENO!" Cloud growled out glaring menancingly at the red head.

Reno pulled off his wig. "Ha ha! You should have seen your face! Got you, you sucker! 'Oh Tifa...' BWAHAHAHA!!"

Just them, Rude popped his head into the room.

"Hey...Cloud...do you have any of those microwavable pizza rolls? You know...that Tostino's brand?"

If it was possible, smoke would have come out of Cloud's ears.

"What are you Clowns DOING here?!" Cloud fumed.

"Woah woah! Lighten up twinkley toes! We just came by to wish you two a happy aniversary! You're the talk of the town you know?" Reno said grinning.

"Yeah right. That cannot be the only reason. What is the REAL reason you guys came here?" Cloud asked annoyed rolling his eyes.

"Wellll..." Reno started scratching the back of his head, "It's about...Rufus. You see...something crazy is going on, and...we need you to check it out."

"Oh really? Well, tell him he has to make an appointment. I'm booked untill Saturday."

"Oh, come ON Cloud! Be a sport!" Reno begged.

Cloud swore he wanted to take his motorcycle and run over the both of them...

"Fine! We'll talk later. Tommorow. Now, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

"Will do Sargent!" Reno mocked saluted as he threw off the robe and skidded out of the house.

"Uh...Cloud..." Rude started.

Cloud stomped over to the mini refrigarator Tifa and him kept in the game room and threw the pizza rolls at Rude.

"OUT!"

Rude dashed out the door, making sure to grab the plate of homemade muffins Tifa baked left on the counter.

Cloud rubbed his forehead.

"Crazy idiots..." he mumbled.

-Sometime Later-

As Cloud was wrapping his girlfriend's gift, a knock came from the door.

He got up from the bed and went to go answer it.

He was met with a huge box thrusted in his arms.

"Huh?"

"Phew!" the mailman sighed getting out a rag and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Thank the lifestream! I thought I was never gonna make it from the truck to the door!"

Cloud inspected the package more closely.

"It's from Vincent.."

The mail man waved to him as he hopped back in the truck and Cloud waved back as he closed the door behind him.

Cloud opened the box and saw something that made his eyes go wide.

IT WAS A HUGE FLAT SCREEN T.V.!!

There was a little note attatched to it.

'Cloud and Tifa...don't mind it. The retailer was very...generous.

I got it pretty cheap. -Vincent'

"Huh. That was a nice thing to do...good thing Tifa does those thank you cards..."

Just then, another knock came at the door.

Cloud went over and opened it.

"Oh, uh, almost forgot." the mailman said sheepishly. He handed Cloud another box, except this one had holes in it.

"Take care!" The mailman called as he drove away in the truck.

Cloud sat on the couch and looked at the tiny box.

All of a sudden, the box moved.

Cloud jumped in suprise.

"What on earth?!"

He opened the lid to find...a baby chocobo.

Cloud stared at the little yellow bird.

"I have a feeling this was from Yuffie..." Cloud said as the Tiny bird cooed and snuggled up to Cloud.

-To BE CONTINUED-

Haha! How many guessed that "SKWARK" was from a chocobo? Anyone? -laugh- XD

Okay, so everyone is just being thierselves and enjoying the "calm" after Kadaj and Sephiroth and all those silver hair guys are destroyed. Reno is continuing on being a prankster, Rude is a moocher, Vincent is a cheapskate, Yuffie is a badass, and everything is going perfect! LOL Altough...what did Reno mean by "something crazy is going on"? DUN DUN DUNNNN...I wonder what it could be? Stay tuned to find out what the heck is going on! Could it be...a new enemy?

Also, we will see how Cloud and Tifa's aniversary will turn out! (AWW!)

P.S. I wish Vincent was real...then he could haggle that guy who sells those awesome iPods and get me one cheap at the Radio Shack that's a couple blocks from my house...hee hee...

P.S.S Also...Yuffie is pretty bad at covering up her suprise present for Cloud...who ever heard of a person with the Flu go "SKKWWAAARRRK"? laughs


End file.
